gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Higgin’s Helicopter Tours
miniatur|Das Logo von Higgin’s Higgin’s Helicopter Tours (kurz auch Higgin’s Helitours; Beta-Version: Magnum Helitours) ist ein Besichtigungsflug-Veranstalter aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V, den die Protagonisten Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz und Luis Lopez selbst in Anspruch nehmen können. Der Ausflug kostet 150 Dollar pro Flug. Zur Auswahl stehen maximal fünf (meist drei) Hubschrauber auf den Landeplätzen bereit, die jeweils eine individuelle Strecke fliegen. Der Landeplatz befindet sich an der Busspur in Castle Gardens, und basiert auf dem in New York. Das Gelände liegt auf einer Anlegestelle. Drei Piloten, die übrigens alle gleich aussehen, werden namentlich genannt: Der erste heißt Vicky, während ein anderer auf Jase hört; der dritte im Bunde nennt sich Rob. Während sich das Verhalten der meisten Passanten gegenüber den GTA-Vorgängerversionen stark verbessert hat, sprich: realistischer geworden ist, bilden jene auf dem Higgin’s-Tours-Gelände die große Ausnahme. Dort kann man immer wieder Passanten sehen, die anscheinend einen Hubschrauberrundflug gebucht haben. Wenn sie zu ihrem Hubschrauber laufen, machen sie das in Reihen hintereinander und dazu noch im Gleichschritt auf ganz exakt definierten Bewegungspfaden. Im Extremfall sind es auch noch identische Passanten. In GTA V existiert lediglich ein Helikopterlandeplatz des Unternehmens, Rundflüge kann man hier weder im Story-Modus noch in Grand Theft Auto Online unternehmen. Werbespot (ein Bus überquert die Star Junction und rammt ein Taxi) *'Sprecher:' Warum in rußigen, stinkigen, bakterienstrotzenden Bussen reisen? Keine feine Art, die Welt zu sehen. Mit Higgin’s Helicopter Tours erleben Sie das echte Liberty City, wie Sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Genießen Sie Spaß und Entspannung pur auf unserer Brücken-Tour. Doch unsere Touren sind nicht nur überirdisch! Erfreuen Sie sich an den von Menschenhand geschaffenen Schönheiten in einem der unglaublichen Straßentunnel von Liberty City. Sehen Sie den Star-Junction-Platz so wie die Promis – auf ’nem super Trip und überall ziemlich wackelig. Alle unsere Piloten sind gründlich auf Alkohol-und Drogenmissbrauch getestet – aber ab und zu lässt jeder mal gerne Fünfe gerade sein. (ein Higgin’s-Hubschrauber rammt seitlich einen anderen) *'Sprecher:' Higgin’s Helicopter Tours. Ein lustiges, ungefährliches Abenteuer in den Wolken, das unvergessliche Erlebnis für die ganze Familie. (ein anderer Hubschrauber des Unternehmens fliegt eine Frau um) Trivia miniatur|Ein [[Heli-Tours-Maverick (IV)|Heli-Tours-Maverick]] *Die Slogans der Firma lauten „We’ll never go down on you“ (eine Anspielung auf Oralsex) und „We’re worth the Risk!“ (dt. Wir sind das Risiko wert!). * Luis Lopez, Protagonist in The Ballad of Gay Tony, hat einen Crashkurs im Hubschrauberfliegen bei Higgin’s absolviert. * In The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony befinden sich, im Gegensatz zum Hauptspiel, Parkplätze direkt am Gebäude des Unternehmens. * Im Werbefilm der Firma kann man einen unveröffentlichten Reisebus sehen. * Während eines bestimmten Rundflugs über die Brücken Algonquins macht einer der Piloten einen Fehler. Er erzählt etwas von einem Leuchtturm auf Charge Island. Eigentlich ist jedoch der Leuchtturm auf Colony Island gemeint. * Wenn man einen Hubschrauber raubt, passiert es nie, dass der Pilot seinen Hubschrauber wieder haben will, er rennt immer schreiend weg, im Gegensatz zu vielen Autofahrern. Vermutlich ist das Absicht, weil der Hubschrauber einfach nicht schnell genug startet und man sonst nie einen bekäme. * Es gibt einen Spielfehler, der bewirkt, dass wenn in dem Moment, in dem man einen Fahndungsstern bekommt und ein Higgin’s-Hubschrauber in der Nähe ist, er sich für einen Polizeihubschrauber hält und einen verfolgt, selbst dann, wenn es nur ein Stern ist. * Der Name „Higgin’s“ ist eine Anspielung auf die Fernsehserie Magnum, auch wenn es dort nicht Higgin’s selbst ist, der das Hubschrauberunternehmen Island Hoppers besitzt. In der Beta-Version hieß das Unternehmen noch „Magnum Helicopter Tours“. Passend dazu sehen die dort arbeitenden Piloten Thomas Magnum, dem Protagonisten der Serie, sehr ähnlich. Island Hoppers befindet sich allerdings in Besitz ihres gemeinsamen Freundes Theodore Calvin. miniatur|Die beschmierten Schilder * Zwei flyUS-Schilder am Francis International Airport wurden beschmiert. Aus „flyUS – Live a little, fly with US“ wurde „suckUS – Live a little, fly with US Get on a Higgin’s chopper!“ (dt. Leckt UNS – Lebe ein bisschen, fliege mit UNS Fliege lieber mit Higgin’s!). Pilotendurchsagen miniatur|Werbespot Während der Rundflüge sagen die Piloten einige Erklärungen zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten und Plätzen durch, die im Folgenden niedergeschrieben sind. Rob Hi, willkommen bei Ihrer Higgin’s-Tour. Ich bin Rob. Ich werde Ihr Führer sein, wenn wir uns das Kronjuwel des Kapitalismus ansehen: Liberty City. Zunächst wäre da die berühmte Broker Bridge, die man aus vielen Filmen und Fernsehserien kennt. In Weazels „72“ wurde sie vor Kurzem von Terroristen angegriffen. Der Leuchtturm von Charge Island... erinnert uns daran, dass wir alle in stürmischen Zeiten Hilfe brauchen, nicht wahr? Nun die East Borough Bridge. Sie zeigt uns, wie Liberty City die Menschen zusammenbringt, und das LCPD muss sie dann wieder trennen. Ah, die Sozialwohnungen der schönsten Stadt der Welt. Ich weiß, wie Kriegsgebiete aussehen, und ich sage Ihnen, das hier ist eins. Middle Park, eine Zuflucht für so viele Bewohner von LC, und nur 86 Morde im letzten Jahr, das ist ein Rekord! Sehen Sie den See? Nur wenige Leute wissen, dass ein Drittel der Haushaltsmittel der Parkverwaltung dafür draufgeht, den Brunnen von Taubenscheiße zu säubern. Ah, das Majestic Hotel, das schon in vielen Geschichten und Liedern erwähnt wurde! Wenn diese Bettlaken sprechen könnten, was Leute? Die Columbus-Kathedrale, schön, was? Wer im Krieg war, für den ist Gott natürlich ein Witz, aber die Architektur ist toll, nicht wahr? Der Union Drive, erbaut während einer beispiellosen Herrschaft des organisierten Verbrechens. Es sollen 15 Leichen dort einbetoniert worden sein. Wir nähern uns der Leaper’s Bridge, von der immer noch die meisten Selbstmörder in den Tod springen. Tja, wenn man’s tut, sollte man’s richtig machen, was? So, das war’s. Hoffentlich hat Ihnen der Blick von oben auf LC gefallen! Vergessen Sie nicht, Ihren Freunden die Higgin’s-Helitours zu empfehlen. Name unbekannt miniatur|Die Landeplattform des Unternehmens, im Hintergrund steht ein Hangar Higgin’s-Helitours. Wir zeigen Ihnen Liberty City von oben. Dieser Blick bleibt sonst Transplantationsorganen und den Superreichen vorbehalten. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass Higgin’s für körperliche oder psychologische Schäden, die Sie während des Fluges erleiden, keine Verantwortung übernimmt. Wir fliegen jetzt über Chinatown. Hier können Sie sich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung holen oder eine Massage mit dem schönsten Happy End der Stadt. Dies ist die Exchange. Hier treiben erfolgreiche Börsenmakler Schulden ein und ruinieren Menschen im ganzen Land. So wird man reich! Börsenmakler wohnen meist hier in Castle Gardens. So können sie sich ruhig darauf konzentrieren, an Geld zu kommen. Das ist der West River. Die Bewohner Algonquins sind täglich dankbar, dass er da ist und uns von Alderney trennt. Diese Statue ist ein so starkes Symbol für die Rede- und Meinungsfreiheit, dass sie Amerika zum besten Land der Welt macht. Hier haben wir die Civic Citadel, in der Bürgermeister Ochoa alle wichtigen Entscheidungen trifft, damit in LC alles glatt läuft. Hier hat Ochoa die Sicherheitsbestimmungen für Hubschrauber und deren Piloten gelockert. An diesem Tag hat er unsere Tourismusindustrie gerettet. Ich hoffe, der Flug hat Ihnen gefallen. Es ist viel schöner, einen Hubschrauber zum Vergnügen zu fliegen, als damit ein Dorf voller Feinde niederzumähen. Wir von Higgin’s wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Tag, und denken Sie daran: Trinkgelder werden dankbar angenommen. Jase Willkommen bei der Tour über den Dächern von LC! Ich bin Jase, und Sie sind in guten Händen. Ich könnte dieses Baby mit geschlossenen Augen fliegen. Colony Island. Ich sehe diese Insel immer als eine Art Blinddarm von Algonquin – sie ist da, aber niemand weiß, wozu. Hui, das Von-Crastenburg-Zentrum, kling-kling! Da ist sehr viel amerikanisches Geld, ohne Scheiß. Ge-held. Der Rotterdam Tower, einer meiner Kumpels hat mal versucht, von dem Teil mit ’nem Fallschirm runterzuspringen. Mann, diese Wachen sehen zwar träge aus, können aber schnell rennen. Unten sehen Sie Westminster, und falls Sie von außerhalb kommen und noch nie einen Schwulen gesehen haben, dann sollten Sie jetzt genauer hinsehen! Okay, das Libertonian. Ich war noch nie drin, aber bei den Besuchern ist es sehr beliebt. Es ist vollgestopft mit altem Kram. Middle Park East, hier geht man joggen. In einem der Büsche lebt ein Kerl, der kann einem alles zu rauchen besorgen, was man will. Alles. Szenenwechsel, East Holland Projects, die stehen in keinem Stadtführer, da müsste man schon Extremtourist sein. Hartes Pflaster. Die Civic Citadel. Ich hab sogar schon mal den Bürgermeister geflogen, oh ja, guter Mann. Ich geh zwar nicht wählen, aber er ist ein netter Kerl. Das GetaLife-Schild. Tja, während die Hippies von Gras und all dem Scheiß abgelenkt waren, haben die Geldsäcke nichts ausgelassen. Okay, mir hat’s einen Riesenspaß gemacht, ich hoffe, Ihnen auch. Wenn Sie mal wieder den Himmel erkunden wollen, denken Sie an Higgin’s! Vicky Willkommen bei Ihrer Higgin’s-Tour, mein Name ist Vicky, ich erkläre Ihnen heute alles. Schnallen Sie sich an, und keine Fragen zu meinem Namen. Zuerst fliegen wir über den Humboldt River, der ist dreckig, tief und birgt so seine Geheimnisse. Und was für welche... Weiter geht’s nach Broker, einem Viertel, das sich selbst liebt. Dort wohnen viele Künstler und dergleichen, muss ich noch mehr sagen? Die Broker Bridge, eine offene Einladung an den Terrorismus. Hoffen wir, dass Ochoa den Mumm hat, uns alle zu beschützen. Tolle Aussicht, was? Hove Beach, oder , wie es von einigen genannt wird, ist ein Sündenpfuhl. Ganz Osteuropa zieht dorthin, um das Verbrechen in LC zu verbreiten, wie unsereins Marmelade auf dem Brötchen. Schon mal den Namen Kenny Petrovic gehört? Er ist auch ein Wahrzeichen von Hove Beach und reißt die ganze Gegend in die Scheiße. Scheiße, Leute, Scheiße. Und jetzt Firefly Island, hier können Sie immer noch einige Überreste aus den ruhmreichen Tagen sehen, auch wenn man der Insel das Herz herausgerissen hat. Extremsportarten sind ja groß in Mode. Die Jungen fürchten den Tod nicht, weil sie nie im Krieg waren. Man sollte die wieder einführen. Sehen Sie Richtung Meer, da können Sie meilenweit sehen. Auf Grund des wärmeren Wassers vermuten einige, dass es hier sogar Haie gibt... Haie würden zumindest einiges von dem erklären, was am Strand angeschwemmt wird: Leichen, die aussehen, als wären sie von Artilleriefeuer zerfetzt worden – oder eben von riesigen Zähnen. Der Hafen, an dem massenhaft jammernde Immigranten eintreffen. Die Geschichte liegt vor unseren Augen, und wir haben absolut nichts daraus gelernt. Tja, da wären wir, ich hoffe, Sie haben eine andere Seite von Liberty City gesehen. Higgin’s Tours wünscht Ihnen einen schönen Urlaub. Vicky 2 Hi, willkommen bei Ihrer Higgin’s-Tour. Ich bin Vicki, Ihr Pilot. Keine Sorge wegen des Namens. Es gibt keinen Witz darüber, den ich nicht kennen würde. Zuerst das Gebäude des Daily Globe, die Heimat aller Nachrichten über LC, die Morde, die Raubüberfälle und die Immigranten, die uns unsere Jobs wegnehmen. Cleethorpes Tower, wo Millionäre ins oberste Stockwerk fahren, sich über die Marmorbrüstung lehnen und auf gewöhnliche Amerikaner runterspucken können. Das Libertonian ist wegen Renovierung geschlossen, was kunstsinnige liberale Kids enttäuscht, die glauben, dass es keinen Gott gibt. Auf nach North Holland, wenn Sie hier nach unten sehen, erblicken Sie drei Generationen von Menschen, die sich weigern, sich selbst zu helfen. Ich habe schon vom Krieg verwüstete Länder gesehen, und ich sage Ihnen, manchmal ist das die einzige Möglichkeit. Ausbomben muss man diese Parasiten... Weiter geht’s zur Vespucci-Universität. Sie können die Bibliothek sehen, wo sich die Studenten ihre langen Haare in ihren tollen Büchern einklemmen. Der Golden Pier, hier können sich mollige, verzogene Kinder einen richtigen Zuckerschock holen. Und es geht weiter nach Süd-Algonquin, eine Höhle des Lasters und der Korruption, wie sie die meisten von Ihnen kein zweites Mal sehen werden. Die schlanken, ranken Gebäude sind glatt genug, um Kokain davon zu schnupfen, und die Leute würden das auch tun, wenn sie könnten, glauben Sie mir. Nun sehen Sie ein Baugebiet, in dem Yusuf Amir weitere Wohnungen für seine ausländischen Freunde erbaut, in denen sie steuerfrei wohnen können. Das war’s, Sie haben den Untergang des Römischen Reiches vom Himmel aus gesehen. Fliegen Sie bald wieder mit Higgin’s! Nikos Reaktionen *Uh huh? *Ja, klar. *Tatsächlich? *Okay. *Wirklich? *Man lernt jeden Tag was Neues. *Faszinierend. *Erstaunlich. Ehrlich. *Scheiße, echt? *Okay? *Ja? *Oh. Okay. *Ja. *Na dann. *Ummm. *Sehr interessant. *Sehr beeindruckend. *Das meinen Sie doch nicht ernst? *Das gibt’s doch nicht. *Erzähl mir keinen Scheiß. Fuhrpark * Heli-Tours-Maverick en:Higgins Helitours es:Higgins Helitours sv:Higgins Helitours pl:Higgins Helitours fi:Higgins Helitours nl:Higgins Helitours ru:Higgins Helitours Kategorie:Tourismus Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Pedestrian Dialogue Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen Kategorie:Sexuelle Anspielungen Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia